O Tesouro Hyuuga
by Meyer-san
Summary: No litoral de Konoha, os dias de descanso dos jovens chuunins são interrompidos por um sequestro inesperável.Agora, eles terão que se unir para impedir que o jutsu secreto seja revelado.
1. Sequestro na Névoa

Legenda:

"cochicho"

(pensamento)

observação do narrador

Fim de semana no litoral de konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata e Rock Lee se divertem após semanas trabalhando duro na missões e treinamentos. Passam o dia fora e retornam à tarde, antes da chuva para o apartamento alugado.

O.o.O.o.O

À noite, no apartamento...

Naruto sai para comprar ramen e Rock Lee acompanha Sakura e Hinata num pequeno passeio na praia, deixando apenas Sasuke em se quarto.

O.o.O.o.O

Lee Sakura-san, adorei ter me convidado para te acompanhar.

Sak RHHHHH, BAKA !!! Você só ganhou do Naruto no Jankenpô.(eu queria mesmo era Sasuke...)

Hinata começa a sentir frio e eles percebem que foi uma má idéia sair nessa neblina.

Ao darem as costas para o mar, Sakura sente algo estranho e empurra Rock Lee, salvando-o de uma kunai esbranquiçada vinda do mar que acaba se prendendo num dos pilares de uma ponte de madeira.

Os três viram-se e avistam dezenas de ninjas camuflados com roupas claras.

LeeHINATA ,VENHA PARA PERTO !

Enquanto falava, Lee desviava de shurikens e atacava com seus velozes golpes de taijutsu, protegendo Sakura e a jovem Hyuuga.

Sakura que não podia ver muito bem, observava Rock Lee se esforçando para enxergar algo e lutando com os desconhecidos adversários. Apenas Hinata conseguia enxergá-los com seu Byakugan pelos seus fluxos de chakra.

Dois ninjas aproximam-se de Hinata e a amarram.Sakura sem poder fazer nada pois já estava imobilizada conseguiu apenas gritar por Lee antes de perder a consciência.O rapaz avista Hinata amarrada e Sakura ao longe sendo levada.Precisava tomar a decisão, e então foi até Hinata. Por sorte havia apenas dois ninjas que foram facilmente derrotados, e a garota liberta.

LeeHinata , corra e avise Sasuke. Eu irei atrás de Sakura.

HinHai !

O.o.O.o.O

Naruto estava agora numa barraca de Ramen, comprando o jantar.

NarHai Odi-than !! Eu quero 5 ramens pra viajem e mais um pra mim agora, HE-HE !!

Homem da loja Um momento.

5 min. depois...

NarITADAKIMASU !!

Mas antes de por o ramen na boca...

LeeNaruto! Ajude-me aqui ! Sakura está ferida e inconsciente.

NarNani !? O que aconteceu ?

Lee Fomos atacados na praia e agora Hinata está indo para o apartamento, ela precisa de ajuda.

O.o.O.o.O

Ofegante e muito cansada, Hinata ainda continuava correndo, assustada por estar sendo seguida , acaba entrando num beco sem saída e agora estava cercada com os ninjas vindo em sua direção.

De cima da garota aparecem quinze bunshins de Naruto que formam um circulo de proteção para Hinata.

Nar Não se preocupe, eu te protegerei, custe o que custar.

Hinata apenas consente com a cabeça.

Já haviam passado algumas horas, Naruto já estava se cansando.

Nar ( Meus Bunshins não serão suficientes).

Nar Hinata, ouça bem, quero que corra o máximo que puder quando eu te der o sinal. Vou segurá-los aqui. Não deixarei que te sigam.

Hin Uhm ! Vou dar o meu melhor.

Lee NARUTO !! Não precisa disso.

Nar LEE ! AGH !

Ao se distrair Naruto é ferido na perna por uma kunai.

Lee Naruto, preciso que os distraia, eu levarei Hinata em segurança para Sasuke.

Nar Mas você estava fraco, e Sakur...

Lee Ela está bem! Está com Sasuke. Agora distraia-os !!

Nar Tudo bem.

Lee pegou a garota e começou a correr até ser perdido de vista. Enquanto Naruto lutava.

O.o.O.o.O

Ao chegar ao prédio, Naruto perguntou a sasuke por Sakura.

Sas Ela tá bem.

Nar- E Hinata ?

Sas Lee disse que você foi atrás dela...

Nar Lee está aqui ?

Sas Tá .Lá no meu quarto com a sak...

Antes que terminasse de falar, Naruto saiu correndo falar com ele.

Lee Naruto ! E Hinata ?

Nar Na-ão sei, estou confuso, deixei ela com você...

Nar (henge no jutsu).


	2. Descobertas e Revelações

Sasuke ao seu lado, sentado numa cadeira.Esta foi a primeira coisa que Sakura viu ao despertar.

Sak- Ãhn ? Sasuke ? Onde..,como.., p-porque eu estou aqui ?

Sas- Ah, acordou, você desmaiou ontem à noite, não se lembra ?

Sak- Uhm. Ninjas brancos. Só disso que me lembro. Ah é , como é que está Hinata ?

Sas- Ela f-foi... Os...Os ninjas a levaram.

Sak- TIGAU !!! Mas como ?? E Lee ?

Sas- Ele foi junto com Naruto avisar Tsunade do acontecimento.

Tsunade : Hokage de konoha

Sas- M-me desculpe...

Sak- Ãhn ? Que ?

Sas- Eu não quis ir junto, poderia tê-los protegido...

Sak- Você não teve culpa, não sabia que aconteceria.

Sas- Não é só isso.

Sak- Como assim ?

Sas- Nunca ter tratei bem, e sinceramente, desta vez, vendo você, aqui, inconsciente, achei que...

Sak- A culpa não foi sua.

Houve um breve silêncio.

Sak- Eu sempre quis que você me notasse.

FLASHBACK.

Sak- Yo ! Sasuke !

Sak- Sasuke !!

Sas- Que voçê quer ?

Sak- Voçê vai vir hoje no festival da rosa ?

Sas- Uhm.

Sak- Ah Sasuke, vai ter tanta coisa, e a gente podia...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Sak- Mas voçê nunca mostrou interesse. Me magoou várias vezes mas eu nunca desisti.

Sak- Só que a algum tempo eu compreendi.

Sak- Nós dois nunca daríamos certo.

Novamente o silêncio toma conta dos dois e Sasuke que até agora estava de cabeça baixa e triste, se recompõe. Se levanta e aproxima-se de Sakura que estava sentada na cama.

Sas- Vou deixá-la descansar. Espero que melhore.

Ao sair do quarto, bate a porta e começa a preparar o café da manhã.

Com a saída de Sasuke, Haruno Sakura ficou mais à vontade. Deitou novamente e fez algo que já havia feito várias vezes pelo mesmo motivo: começou a chorar.

Sak- ( novamente chorando por ele ? )

Sakura não tinha certeza daquela decisão, afinal aquilo ia contra os seus sonhos de criança.

Mesmo assim, Sakura não procuraria mais pelo amor de Sasuke.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naruto e Rock Lee estavam à porta de Konoha. Ao abrirem os portões, foram correndo à casa de Tsunade.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Nar- Tsunade- Sama !!!

Tsu- Hai, hai, o que foi ?

Lee- Hokage Sama , nossa companheira, Hyuuga Hinata, foi capturada, nós fomos atacados na praia por ninjas que usavam roupas muito claras, não conseguimos identificar de que país eram. Eles levaram seus feridos, não sobrou nenhum.

Tsu- Mitsuo !

Mitsuo- Ninja do esquadrão ANBU

Tsu- Chame mais cinco dos esquadrão. Kurenai sensei também.

Kurenai- Sensei de Hinata

Tsu- Vamos para o litoral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tok.Tok.Tok.

Sas- Sakura. Café da manhã.

Sasuke batia na porta do quarto de Sakura. Levava nas mãos uma bandeja com café da manhã.

Sas- Estou entrando...

Sas- NANI ? Sakura !

Sasuke viu apenas a cama vazia com lençóis desarrumados. Correu até a janela aberta, mas não viu ninguém.

Sas- Sakura !!

Sak- O que foi Sasuke ? Disse Sakura, aparecendo atrás de Sasuke.

Sas- Sakura ? Onde... ah, desculpe. Estou um pouco tenso com tudo isso. Por um momento achei que...

Sak- Eu fui só no banheiro.

Sas- É, desculpe, aqui está o seu café da manhã. Como se sente ?

Sak- Muito melhor. Obrigado.

Sas- Naruto e Lee já devem ter chegado a Konoha.

Sak- É

Sak ( Quem são aqueles ninjas ?)

Sak- Sasuke.

Sas- Uhm ?

Sak- Voçê conhece algum grupo de ninjas que se vista com kimonos claros?

Sas- Conheço um, mas, são muito fracos, não derrotariam Rock Lee e Naruto.

Sas- " A menos que... Mas, não há razão, nenhum motivo, p-porque eles fariam isso ?"

Sas- Sakura, talvez eu conheça...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naruto, Lee Tsunade, Kurenai, e o esquadrão ANBU já estão próximos ao litoral, à caminho da praia.

Nar- Tsunade, Lee os guiará para o local da praia, eu chamarei Sasuke.

Tsu- Uhm.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Nar- Sasuke ! Sakura !

Sak- É a voz de Naruto !

Sak- Hai, Naruto !

É a primeira vez que Sakura via Naruto após sair de casa na noite anterior.

Nar- Yo Sakura ! Como se sente ?

Sak- Muito bem.

Nar- Uhm. Chame Sasuke.

Sak- Hai.

Alguns instantes depois...

Nar- Sasuke ! Tsunade, Lee e o esquadrão ANBU está na praia. Precisamos ir. Sakura, voçê consegue vir com a gente ? Kurenai sensei também veio.

Sak- Uhm ! Só um instante, eu vou..

Nar- Não temos tempo. Sasuke, leve-a quando estiver pronta. Eu já vou.

Sas- tá.

Sak ( Nunca vi Naruto daquele jeito... )

Sas- Sakura, precisamos ir logo, apresse-se.

Sak- Sim, desculpe.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Na praia...

Tsu- Quero que procurem por qualquer pista que indique quem são os seqüestradores.

ANBU- HAI !

Tsu- Lee, vá com eles.

Nar- Tsunade- Sama !

Tsu- Naruto, onde está Sasuke ?

Nar- Já estão vindo. Onde eu posso ajudar ?

Tsu- Procure pistas dos...

Naruto já havia ido.

Tsu- Notou como Naruto anda empolgado com tudo isso ?- disse Tsunade dirigindo-se à Kurenai.

Iru- É, eles são grandes amigos.

Sak- Tsunade !

Tsu- Oh, Sakura, como está ?

Sak- Me sinto bem, quero ajudar.

Tsu- Tudo bem, Sasuke, Sakura, estamos procurando pistas, porque ainda não sabemos quem a raptou.

Sak- Uhm !

Tsu- Estou indo, Kurenai, venha comigo.

Sak- Tsunade !! Espere !

Tsu- Oi !?

Sak- Agora me lembrei ! O primeiro ataque que nos deram foi uma kunai, diferente das que eu conheço, talvez não a tenham levado. Ela está debaixo da ponte.

Tsu- Entendo...

Sas- ( Acho que isso pode me dar a certeza se foram eles.)

**CONTINUA ...**


End file.
